Travelin' Soldier
by MoonSeaPearl
Summary: Asuma and Kurenai meet after one of his missions. They fall in love, but as the future of many shinobi, Asuma dies. The song is "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks- in other words, their story. Remember to read and review. Thank you.


**Asuma and Kurenai meet. They fall in love, but as the future of many shinobi, Asuma dies. This is "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks- in other words, their story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Two days past eighteen, _

_He was waitin' for the bus in his army green,_

_Sat in a booth in a café there,_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair._

He was tired, and injured. Kakashi had left Asuma at the small, dark tea house to inform Lady Hokage that their three month long mission was finally complete and successful. That is if you call successful two survivors, one of which was recovering from a broken arm, and the other barely able to speak from exhaustion.

Kurenai walked past Asuma, wearing her trademark short red and white dress. Her raven hair tossed in time with her steps. She spotted the shinobi, and stepped to the side of his booth for his order. She was now working at the teahouse for a short time until she recovered from a previous mission.

_He's a little shy, so she gives him a smile._

_He said, "Would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talkin' to me? _

_I'm feelin' a little low."_

_She says, "I'm off in an hour,_

_And I know where we can go."_

"Well, look at this. A familiar face," she said, ruby eyes dancing.

He looked up, glad for a little humor after three months of war and death. "Kurenai, I see you've been taking care of yourself." He at that point pulled out a cigarette.

"Oh no you don't. No smoking in here."

"Well where would you suggest I go?"

The kunoichi smiled. "I know this little pier. It's private, quiet. I'm off in an hour, so you can meet me here, and I'll take you there." Then she turned and walked off, knowing he was watching her leave.

_Well they went down and sat on the pier,_

_He said, "I bet you've got a boyfriend, but I don't care._

_I got no one to send a letter to._

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

Asuma walked up to the teahouse. His heart was full of hope an hour ago, and then Kakashi came running to him, saying that Tsunade was sending the pair on an urgent mission to the Hidden Mist Village with the ANBU Black Ops. Orochimaru's followers had supposedly had a deal with the leader of the village, that would not be good news for Konoha. They were to leave in a few days.

"So how's your boyfriend?"Asuma carefully asked Kurenai, looking out over the water at the edge of the pier.

"I don't have one," she offered.

"Well, I guess there's no one who would object if I kept in contact with you while on my mission then." He smiled.

"Guess not." She turned to him. It was almost tangible, the sense of desire between them. Asuma pulled her face to his, and gave her butterfly kisses on her mouth, jaw line, and neck.

"Eww, gross!" shouted Konohamaru, completely blowing his cover from the bush he was spying from.

Kurenai just stared into the playful brown eyes. "Yeah, gross."

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_Too young for him, they told her-_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again:_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldier's comin' home._

Kurenai never so much as looked at another guy while Asuma was away. She had a spring in her step, and for some reason, couldn't stop smiling every time she saw a cigarette, or went past her favorite pier. And Anko didn't like it.

"I'm just saying you need to be careful. Putting your whole self out there is an easy ticket to heart break." She would never admit she was in love with Iruka, or anyone else herself.

Kurenai just pleasantly ignored her, dreaming of her bearded traveling soldier.

So the letters came from an army camp

_First in California, then Vietnam._

_And he told her of his heart- might be love,_

_And all the things, he was so scared of._

_He said, "When things get rough over here,_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier, _

_And I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile._

_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while._

Asuma sealed the letter, along with his heart into the envelope addressed to Konoha, and more specifically, to his love, Kurenai Yuhi. He was ready for the battle to take place the next morning between the shinobi of Konoha, and the shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village and Orochimaru's followers. He tried not to think about the contents of the letter as he sprinted into battle:

**Kurenai,**

**You have no idea how much I miss you. I'm sorry about the grief Anko is giving you, ( I'm getting the same thing from Kakashi) but I don't care what anyone says. I love you. If everything were to go wrong, and you were still okay, I'd be happy. Which is why, when I get back, I am going to officially propose to you.**

**This is a shock, I'm sure, but I'm ready. I won't be able to contact you for a while, because of a few battles, but I'll write to you as soon as possible.**

**Asuma**

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_Too young for him, they told her-_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again:_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldier's comin' home._

Kurenai read the letter over and over again, tears pouring out of her eyes. Her left hand unconsciously moved to her stomach, and the slight roundness there. No one knew yet, much less Asuma, but as soon as she could talk to him, she would tell him.

The battle was fierce, and raged on for days. They had almost easily defeated the Mist shinobi, but Orochimaru was smart, and would attack then feign away. It was raining on the morning of the seventh day of the battle. Half of the ANBU were wiped out. Kakashi and Asuma were being pushed to their very limits.

Orochimaru himself was in the battle this time, and would not be happy until they both were dead. He had been pulling his same old tricks, and using his followers, even Kabuto as pawn. Finally, he went in for the kill. Kakashi was weak on the ground, with only a small amount of chakra left. The snake shinobi lifted him up with his tongue only to slam him down again. When he tired of the game, he made swift hand signs and his hands glowed with an ominous purple glow. Neither Asuma nor Kakashi knew what the jutsu was, but they knew it would mean death.

At the last second, before Orochimaru's hands came down on the silver-haired man, Asuma jumped on his back, and severed his hand with a kunai. The sanin turned, and commanded his giant snake to devour him, and with a loud cry, the shinobi was gone, only his headband and green vest left on the ground.

A feral growl erupted from Kakashi, and using the last of his strength to summon up a chidori, he slew Orochimaru.

It was over. The war was won.

_One Friday night, at a football game,_

_The Lord's Prayer said, and the anthem sang,_

_A man said, "Folks, would you bow your heads_

_For a list of locals Vietnam dead?"_

The whole village gathered at the Kage tower to here Tsunade's words. Kakashi was standing beside her as she went through the list of those who had lost their lives for the village.

"And finally, the most valiant shinobi out there, Sarutobi Asuma, gave his life for the good of the village. Let us have a moment of silence." Tsunade called.

Cryin' all alone under the stands

_Was a piccolo player in the marchin' band-_

_One name read, and nobody really cared,_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair._

Anko immediately rushed to Kurenai's side, and Kakashi flew down, bearing Asuma's tattered vest, and blood stained headband.

It was as if the world had stopped for Kurenai. She looked around to see if anyone else was in pain. The villagers were maintaining a polite silence, but many were checking their watches. Even Chouji, from Asuma's former squad was sneaking chips.

'No body cares,' she thought.

Tsunade finally broke the silence. "It's sad, but it is the way of the shinobi." She said.

"SCREW THE SHINOBI WAY!" Kurenai screamed.

Tsunade just stared at her, with sympathy in her eyes. She too knew what it was like to lose someone you love. Anko placed an awkward hand on the woman's shoulder, but she just shook it away, snatched the items from a shocked Kakashi, and ran away.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_Too young for him, they told her-_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again:_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldier's comin' -_

Kurenai sat shuddering alone at the pier. She had never cried a day in her life, and now it felt like she would never stop crying.

"How could you do this to me? We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to get married." Her hand moved to her slightly protruding stomach. "We were supposed to have a family." She whispered to the darkening sky.

"Kurenai," came a low soothing voice.

She looked behind her, and there Asuma was standing, clear as day. She turned and stood. Neither said anything for a while. Finally, Asuma came a few steps closer, and pointed to her stomach.

"Is that mine?" he asked.

She closed the distance, and placed one of his large, rough hands on it. "It's ours." He smiled a crooked, mischevious grin, and the kunoichi melted. He lifted his other hand to the side of her face, and rubbed her smooth milky cheek. He put his lips to her ready red ones, and it was as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Suddenly, his touch became lighter and lighter. She opened her eyes. "Asuma," she started. A single tear rolled down his cheek and on to hers.

She opened her eyes. It was a single raindrop, and she was all alone, sitting on the pier. She had no idea how much time had passed, and she truly didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_Too young for him, they told her-_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again:_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said, a soldier's comin' home._

Three years had passed, and things were relatively normal. Kurenai still worked at the teashop. She couldn't bear the thought of ever being a shinobi again; and she got hit on, a lot. She would politely laugh and flirt back, knowing that the poor saps would stop when they saw her little boy, Gunjun, drag her former student Hinata in by the hand, his father's smile on his face, and his ruby eyes dancing.

"Mommy, mommy, can we go to the pier today?" he begged.

"Yes, sweetie, we just have to make one stop first." She cooed, and in a few moments would take him by the hand to his father's memorial. He would quietly pick flowers while his mom would stare, whisper a few words, and then leave a pack of cigarettes at the sight.

"Mommy, am I anything like daddy?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder.

Kurenai turned around to see Asuma smiling, and smoking a cigarette. "Yes, sweet heart. You're just like him."

--

**Gunjun means soldier.**


End file.
